


New Year's Eve

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Virgil never expected to have someone to bring in the new year with. That is until Roman turns up at his door on New Years Eve. Emotions run high and confessions are made...





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This got really, really long because it inspired me so have a New Years fic. I hope it’s okay. For those who don’t know, Auld Lang Syne is a poem that is sung on New Year’s Eve around the world. Happy New Years Eve, everyone!  
> 1 - “It’s almost midnight!”  
> 31 - “So, we’re kind of snowed in.”  
> 37 - “You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”  
> 44 - “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?”

The Christmas lights glowed softly in the dying light of the day. Their cheerful atmosphere  quickly waning with each day that passed. The New Year was rapidly approaching, bringing with it the overwhelming prospect of New Years resolutions, returning to work and another New Year’s Eve that he’d be spending alone.

Virgil sighed and shifted in his seat, careful not to spill his hot chocolate in the process. This Christmas had been one of the better ones, one in a long line of many that had been slowly getting better since he’d met Patton, Logan and Roman. He’d spent the day with his friends, laughing and opening presents.

But, of course, it could never last. He had trudged back home as the day slowly darkened and gave way to the night. The following days had flown by in a blur of Christmas movies and food. What better way to spend those days between Christmas and New Years?

And so Virgil sat, curled up on the corner of the sofa, that he’d dragged around so it faced the bay window, watching as the snow slowly fell from the dull, grey sky and landed on the street below. It would have been nice to not spend New Years alone but who was he to complain? They were probably sick of him, Christmas Day was more than enough for them to get sick of his presence-

A knock at the door flung him back into reality. Who would be knocking at his door on Christmas Eve? Everyone he knew was either planning to spend New Years with their loved ones or get drunk out of their minds. The former he didn’t have and the latter didn’t appeal to him.

He stood and quickly made his way down the narrow staircase and hallway to the door, steeling himself to see either an odd salesman who worked on New Year’s Eve or a neighbour who had ran out of something and was counting on him to be hospitable enough to save a New Years party he hadn’t even been invited to.

 Never did he expect to see Roman standing on his doorstep, cold and covered in snow but joyful nonetheless.

 “Roman?” He started, “what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” Roman exclaimed.

“But…it’s New Year’s Eve. Christmas is over.”

“Nonsense! We still have another…” he pulled his sleeve back and glanced down at his watch, “4 hours until Christmas is over!”

Virgil sighed and glanced down at his feet before looking back up to face the man in front of him again. “I suppose you better come in before you freeze to death, then.”

Roman beamed that smile of his that made butterflies erupt in Virgil’s stomach and stepped inside, stamping the snow off his boots in the hallway. He shedded his coat and hung it on a hook next to Virgil’s own, a sight that made a blush rise of Virgil’s cheeks…he could easily blame that reaction on the cold.

“I thought you had plans tonight?” Virgil called from the kitchen as he poured hot water into two mugs, the sweet smell of the hot chocolate quickly filling the small kitchen. The guy had trekked through the snow to see him, the least he could do was try and make some casual conversation. 

“I did, but they cancelled,” Roman sighed, settling into the end of the sofa opposite to the one he knew Virgil always sat in. 

“And that’s why you trekked through this blizzard to see me?” Virgil countered. Roman could have easily just stayed at home, where it was warm and safe. So what possessed him to walk across town to see him? Virgil couldn’t understand it.

“Good question, my friend! You see, Patton and Logan have their own plans and I couldn’t let you spend the run up to New Years alone if I was available could I? That would be absolutely heinous of me! I may have also not wanted to spend New Years alone,” Roman explained, his voice dropping to a low mumble at the end.  

Virgil chuckled dryly as he carried the two mugs into the front room, handing one to Roman before sitting down with his own. The snow was still falling heavily, the wind whipping it up into a frenzy before letting it settle on the ground. “I guess I should thank you then, for your selfless actions,” Virgil quipped.

“No, no thanks is necessary,” Roman smiled, letting the drink quickly thaw his cold hands. They idly chatted for the next hour, talking about everything from Christmas to Roman’s next big audition he had been preparing for months for.

“Yes, the play is simply amazing! It’s about-“ his sentence died in his throat as the first fireworks started to light up the sky. Every colour imaginable exploded and flew through the air, like paint splatters on a black background. The snow had stopped falling but had left a thick blanket of white that covered everything, making it hard to differentiate the road from the pedestrian path. 

Roman leaned forward and checked his watch with wide eyes. An hour until midnight. He turned to face Virgil and cleared his throat. “I better get going. I should get home before midnight if I want to avoid the New Years crowds.” 

_‘He could always stay here.’_  Virgil’s brain supplied. He stood and turned to face the window in a panic filled attempt to hide his rapidly rising blush. “R-right. I’ll see you out.” 

Roman shrugged his coat before pulling on his gloves and wrapping his scarf around his neck. “Thank you for your company tonight, Virgil. Have a good new year.”

“Thanks, Ro. You too,” Virgil let a slight smile slip onto his face. But as soon as Roman turned to leave, he felt his stomach drop. He really didn’t want Roman to go.

But as soon as he opened the font door and cold air swept into the hallway, he stopped, staring at something that went unseen by Virgil.

Then, much to Virgil’s shock and confusion, Roman shut the door and turned back to face him. “I’m afraid we may have each other’s company for a while longer. It seems we’re snowed in.”

Virgil stepped around Roman, who was taking his coat off again, and opened the door. Roman was right, the snow came up to Virgil’s knee, the product of a weeks worth of steadily falling snow. Virgil sighed and slammed the door shut.

“Won’t Patton and Logan be able to help. Can’t they come dig us out of something,” Virgil asked, his voice raising in annoyance, no matter what he felt for Roman he couldn’t let his persona slip. He may have looked annoyed but on the inside the butterflies had returned, and they were jumping for joy. 

Roman shook his head. I don’t even think they’d answer. They’re probably making out or something by now.” 

Virgil felt his blush darken at the image Roman’s words bought but he quickly pushed the thought aside, choosing to focus on the situation at hand. “I guess you’ll have to stay the night then,” Virgil stated, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Roman smiled, handing reach up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. 

“Well I can’t throw you outside to freeze to death can I?” Virgil quipped, walking back into the living room and falling back into the seat that had been his for the past few hours.

They watched the early fireworks with a mix of excitement and nostalgia, recalling Christmases and New Years of years past. Looking upon the first one they had all spent together with an extra sense of warmth the memory bought.

“Ah, I remember that year it was-“ Roman’s sentence died in his throat as they were plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the harsh light of the streetlights outside. Virgil stood before grabbing his phone and letting the built-in torch light up the room.  

“It’s just a power cut,” Virgil sighed after checking the electrics. “It must be the snow.” 

“Oh, what a fiend! Trying to ruin the New Years cele-“ Roman exclaimed but was abruptly cut off as Virgil raised a hand to silence him. Virgil disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a few moments later with a box of chocolates and some candles that were stacked precariously on top. 

“These should do until the power comes back on,” Virgil mumbled as he lit three candles and placed them on the ledge that jutted out of the window in front of them. He flitted to the fire that sat below the wall mounted tv, and lit it. Within a few minutes, it was crackling merrily behind them, casting a soft, flickering glow as the warmth seeped into their bones.

“And what’s the chocolate for?” Roman asked, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa, wrapping it around himself.

“Can’t watch a show without some treats can you?” Virgil smirked, popping open the lid of the box of celebrations and unwrapping a malteaser. Roman grinned and did the same, leaving the galaxy wrapper on the ledge. He glanced down at his watch and grinned, eyes that were sparkling with excitement rising to meet Virgil’s.

“Fifteen minutes,” Roman beamed. Virgil smiled at the other’s excitement, shifting in his seat to face Roman.

“Y’know, I never understood what’s so great about a New Years kiss. It’s just another kiss, right?” Virgil rambled, his mouth running faster than his mouth. As his thoughts caught up, he slapped a hand over his mouth eyes widening as he realised what he said.

Roman’s expression morphed from relaxed to one of shock. “How can you not understand?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I just don’t understand,” Virgil replied, hesitantly dropping his hand from his mouth. 

“It’s about the build-up. The way the new year is welcomed in with an act of love with one of the most important people in your life. It’s magical!” Roman gushed, caught up in his own fantasies. As his words died in the air, his expression of happiness faded into one of concern.

Virgil looked anything but happy. His eyes had become cold, his mouth pulled into a thin line that radiated discomfort (or was it loneliness?)

“Virgil,” Roman started, “have you ever had a New Years kiss?”

There was silence for a moment before Virgil whispered ‘no’. It was barely loud enough to be heard but both of them felt like it filled the room.

And Roman, in the soft glow of the fire, knew exactly what to do. He became serious, sitting up in his seat as he toyed with the edge of one of the sleeves of his sweater. “I suppose I should get my New Years resolution over and done with. Best to start early,” he chuckled to himself before it quickly died and silence overtook them again.

Virgil was staring at him, a questioning look in his eyes. “What’s your New Years resolution?”

Roman sighed and steeled himself, opening his mouth to say the words he’d been mentally planning all night long. “I had planned to call you but this amazing twist of fate bought me here instead, so I guess I’ll just tell you. It’s to tell you how I feel. To tell you how my heart starts to beat faster every time you walk in the room. To tell you about how your smile sets off butterflies in my stomach and makes me feel lighter. How I can’t stop grinning when I think about you. How I can’t get you off my mind even when you’re not there. To tell you about how I’ve been thinking about how to say this all night and how I walked here to do it in person when I had the opportunity. To tell you how much I like you and how I may be in love with you before I lose my chance. Please don’t feel like you need to say anything. I just needed to tell y-“ 

On the first chime of midnight, Virgil leaned forward and kissed Roman. Fireworks exploded behind them, the colours shooting across the sky went unnoticed by both of them. Virgil’s hand rested on either side of Roman’s face, gently caressing the skin there with his thumb, while Roman’s hands found their way to Virgil’s waist.

Virgil was the first to pull away, high on the euphoria running through his veins from both Roman’s confession and the kiss. 

“I take it you feel the same way?” Roman asked, slightly breathless.

“Maybe just a little,” Virgil joked, standing to sit closer to Roman. He curled his leg up under himself and rested his head on Roman’s chest. “Is this okay?” He asked, ready to fling himself back to the other end of the sofa at a moment’s notice.

“It’s more than okay,” Roman replied, wrapping an arm around him and planting a kiss on the top of Virgil’s head.  The chimes were still sounding, the deep vibrations carrying easily through the walls. Roman looked out at the view, softly starting to sing the same song he did every year on New Year’s Eve.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we’ll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

Virgil smiled as he recognised the familiar tune, burrowing deeper against Roman. He softly joined in, his own, quieter voice mixing with Roman’s now louder, more confident one.

_And surely you'll buy your pint cup!_

_and surely I'll buy mine!_

_And we’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_We two have run about the slopes,_

_and picked the daisies fine;_

_But we’ve wandered many a weary foot,_

_since auld lang syne._

_We two have paddled in the stream,_

_from morning sun till dine;_

_But seas between us broad have roared_

_since auld lang syne._

Virgil let his voice fade into silence as Roman finished the song, his voice a mix of joy, nostalgia for the year gone and excitement for the year to come. As the last verse started to drift through the air, he gently took hold of Virgil’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

_And there’s a hand my trusty friend!_

_And give me a hand o’ thine!_

_And we'll take a right good-will draught,_

_for auld lang syne._

As the last line faded into silence, so did the chimes of the clock in the town square. The fireworks were still sounding, loud bangs and high pitched twirls that could sometimes only be heard, not seen, they would be sounding for a few more hours yet.

“Happy New Year,” Roman smiled, looking down at Virgil.

“Happy New Year,” Virgil replied, glancing up at Roman before surging upwards and kissing him again.

Yeah, twenty-eighteen was going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi.


End file.
